little_mermaidfandomcom-20200213-history
Tip and Dash
Tip and Dash are the two main supporting characters from The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Tip, a penguin, and Dash, a walrus, are two best friends who dream of becoming heroes. The problem? They're both cowards in the face of real danger, and because of this tend to cause more harm than good. After saving a little girl penguin from a shark (badly), the duo got insulted by the other penguins and left. Shortly afterwards, they meet Melody, who asks them for directions to Atlantica, but Tip is wary of her. Though Dash, seeing Melody as a "damsel-in-distress", convinces him that this is their chance to really become heroes by aiding her in her quest. They guide Melody to Atlantica and try to be discreet as they snuck into the palace to steal the trident from King Triton. They succeed and escape, but on their way back to the arctic, Tip and Dash got scared off by Undertow, but they built up the courage to enter Morgana's lair to help out Melody. Later, Morgana used the trident to make them bow to her. After being freed, Tip and Dash saved Melody from falling off an icicle. At the end of the movie, they were seen playing and swimming with everyone else. Personalities A not-so-daring duo, Tip, a penguin, and Dash, a walrus, are two best friends who dream of becoming heroes. The problem? They're both cowards in the face of real danger and tend to cause more harm than good. Still, they eventually prove themselves to be heroes for the sake of their friend, Melody. Tip is the more assertive of the two, and has a big mouth opposed to his small size. He envisions himself a daring adventurer and explorer, braving dangers in a heroic manner but rarely backs up his boastings with true heroics. He sometimes argues with Dash and crosses the line whenever he mentions Dash's blubber, and does not like to be reminded that he, a penguin, cannot fly. Still, they're truly best friends and look out for each other. When they meet Melody, Tip proves to have a suspicious side and refuses to help her when she mentions she would be turned into a human but Dash convinces him they should help her out, especially when he sees the kind and pleading smile on Melody's face, proving his heart isn't made of ice. He's also rather sarcastic and cynical. Dash is the sidekick of the duo but with a kinder heart, and with a more realistic perspective on the situation at hand. But like Tip he's a coward in the face of real danger and runs away screaming like one, and will voice his cowardice from time to time. He's far more compassionate than Tip, as he was the first to want to help Melody in her quest and convinced Tip into it, as it was a "damsel-in-distress" situation, a real chance for them to become heroes. Dash and Tip tend to argue and he tends to cross the line when he mentions Tip, being a penguin, can't fly, usually when Tip mentions his blubber, which he is rather sensitive about. Dash is closer to Melody than Tip is, likely due to his more compassionate and gentle heart, and is brave enough to face any danger for her, even Tip when he tried to wrestle with Undertow, a shark to protect him. ﻿Gallery See Tip and Dash/Gallery. Trivia * Not only is Tip similar to Timon, but the voice of Tip, Max Casella, also played Timon in the first few Broadway productions of The Lion King. * While they are a lot like Timon and Pumbaa, Tip and Dash are different in some ways: they were adventurous, while their counterparts were carefree and lazy. * In the European French dub, Tip and Dash are voiced by the same person (speaking voice only). Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Penguins Category:Walruses Category:Main Characters